1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper counting machine for excluding a sheet or sheets of counterfeit paper from sheets of paper received thereby to count only the number of sheets of genuine paper, and more particularly to a reception control system to be used with the paper counting machine of the above type for preventing the excessive reception of the sheets of paper due to the delay in the reception control timing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional reception control system, it takes excessive time for sheets of paper received to be actually discriminated by means of a sensor. Therefore, a paper counting machine incorporating the reception control system has a drawback that a sheet or sheets of the undisriminated paper, which has been unnecessarily received due to the delay coming from the aforementioned excessive time so that it is counted as paper to be excluded, is mixed into the intrinsic paper to be excluded whereby the undiscriminated paper has to be taken out so that it may be again discriminated and counted.